You Write Sins and Tragedies
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Kau adalah bajingan yang mengajarkan padanya tentang segala hal buruk di dunia, dan ia tetap menganggapmu sebagai rumah. [#TAKABURC]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

.

 **you**

 **write**

 **sins**

 **and**

 **tragedies**

 **.**

Collaboration between Eofiyv and Dyn Adr

#TakaburChallenge

* * *

 _(—kau adalah bajingan yang mengajarkan padanya tentang segala hal buruk di dunia_

 _dan ia tetap menganggapmu sebagai rumah )_

* * *

Dalam dunia dongeng yang kaubangun, hari-hari berjalan seperti ini;

jam hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat kau selesai mengepel rumah, juga menyiram tanaman. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk lewat kisi jendela dan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kau melepas celemek; bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja sebelum kau menyadari bahwa putramu masih berlayar di alam mimpi sana, sementara belsekolahnya akan berbunyi sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

Bocah itu — padahal kau telah membangungkannya sejak pukul enam tadi.

Tarikan pada selimut yang membuatnya terhubung jatuh ke lantai dan ancaman penyitaan alat elektronik harus kaulakukan sebelum ia menyeret pantat menuju kamar mandi dengan umpatan-umpatan bernada rendah. Menahan diri untuk tidak menendang bokong pemalasnya, kau mulai melipat selimut dan membuka jendela kamar yang lebih mirip kapal pecah — _kenapa juga kau harus melakukan ini!?_

Eren memang jauh lebih temperamen dan menyebalkan di pagi hari. Tapi dia anakmu, tentu saja kau harus bertahan dengan segala perilakunya; buang anggapan soal dirimu yang teman-temanmu pikir selalu melatih anak dengan gamparan dan ancaman pisau. Seaneh apapun dirimu di mata mereka, kau bukan orang sinting. Dan di dalam dunia impianmu ini, Eren takkan pernah mengetahui apa yang kaulakukan untuk hidup di belakang punggungnya lewat jalan kekerasan.

* * *

 _(Karena dia hartamu yang paling berharga dan tidak — kau takkan pernah bisa menerima jika harus kehilangannya.)_

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, Eren siap berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah berpamitan sekadarnya denganmu — _bocah kurang ajar, memang_ — ia terdiam sebentar di ruang tamu dan mengecup potret seorang wanita berambut merah kecokelatan dengan sinar mata penuh kejahilan mirip dengannya.

Isabel.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ibu! Doakan aku dari atas sana, semoga latihan marching band hari ini tak lama. Dan, oh, tolong datang ke mimpi Ayah sekali-sekali. Kurasa dia semakin kerdil dan cemberut tiap kali aku melihatnya. Pasti kesepian di masa puber kedua — oke, oke! Aku pergi sekarang! Aku sayang kalian berdua, omong-omong!"

Dan begitu saja, ia berlalu dari pandanganmu. Polos seperti biasa. Tidak tahu apa-apa seperti yang kauinginkan.

Isabel memang menjaga Eren selama bertahun-tahun, dulu. Potret mereka berdua yang penuh tawa memang ada puluhan di album foto milikmu. Isabel juga, seperti yang Eren ketahui, telah lama berpulang.

Yang Eren tak tahu adalah; pertama, bahwa Isabel mati dengan usus terburai dan mata terbelalak, alih-alih tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas yang Eren kira. Pisau masih tertancap di perutnya saat kaudatang.

Kedua, bahwa Isabel bukan istrimu. Bukan pula seseorang yang bisa ia panggil ibu.

Yang ketiga—

tentangmu yang bukan ayahnya. Nama belakangnya tak seharusnya jadi Eren Ackerman.

Kau memilih untuk menyimpan fakta ini jauh, jauh di mana Eren tak bisa menemukannya. Meski sesekali kau begitu tergoda untuk membongkar realita.

Kau ingin menjaga dongeng ini baik-baik; tetap indah dan berputar pada tempatnya.

Ia bahkan belum bisa mengingat ketika kau merenggut semua yang ia miliki dari kepalan tangan kecilnya.

Keluarga Jaeger tak pernah memiliki urusan apapun denganmu dan kawanan kecilmu — baik itu dengan Kaney, atau Farlan, maupun Isabel. Ketiganya hanya penduduk sipil biasa yang tinggal di pinggiran kota; kalian bahkan belum pernah bertatap muka dengan mereka sebelumnya. Meski dengan jarak fisik yang sebenarnya tak seberapa jauh, para Jaeger jelas-jelas berada di dalam dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan realita sehari-harimu.

Grisha Jaeger, sang ayah, membuka klinik murah bagi warga pinggiran yang tak mampu berobat ke kota — pria baik yang menggunakan pengetahuannya untuk menyelamatkan sesama; jauh, jauh berbeda dengan Kaney dan senapan busuknya. Sementara Carla Jaeger yang baru saja mendapatkan seorang putra, adalah wanita ramah yang sehari-hari membantu suaminya di klinik tersebut.

Satu-satunya garis takdir yang membuatmu harus mengetuk pintu dengan pistol berperedam tersembunyi di balik mantel hari itu adalah: mereka orang-orang yang baik. Terlalu baik hingga seorang dokter terkenal di kota menginginkan mereka mati dan menyerahkan sekoper uang tunai di meja tamu Kaney. Manusia memang makhluk-makhluk paling hina, saat itu kau berpikir. Bahkan kebaikan pun bisa merenggut nyawa.

* * *

 _(Tapi, Levi, diam-diam kau jauh lebih buruk ddibandingkan manusia-manusia hina itu. Kau pembunuhnya — bukan Kaney, bukan Farlan, dan juga bukan Isabel._

 _Kau yang menarik pelatuk ._

 _ **Kau p-e-m-b-u-n-u-h-n-y-a.**_ _)_

* * *

Sore itu hujan turun deras ketika Grisha Jaeger berpikir bahwa seorang pasien bermantel tebal sedang mengetuk pintunya. Wajah berwibawa yang cerdas bersitatap denganmu sesaat sebelum dua peluru dari pistol berperedam menembus dada kirinya. Ia terhuyung jatuh, tak pernah terbangun lagi meski kau menendangnya ke ujung ruangan setelah itu. Begitu saja, semudah itu.

Carla Jaeger, sama seperti sang suami, berakhir dengan peluru bersarang di jantungnya. Tanpa jeritan, tak ada tangis — kematian singkat yang tak diiringi oleh penyesalan atau pesan terakhir — wanita itu takkan pernah tahu siapa yang membunuhnya dan menginginkannya mati. Putranya bahkan tak sempat berkedip. Ia hanya berbaring di ranjang bayinya dengan tatapan heran; _kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba tertidur?_

Yang menyambutmu selanjutnya adalah sekarang mata hijau bulat dengan pipi gembil dan tangan mungil yang menggapai-gapai. Alisnya berkedut tak yakin melihat sosokmu yang tersembunyi di balik mantel gelap dan topi bisbol. Namun alih-alih menangis, ia tersenyum padamu; si pembunuh ini.

"Apa yang kautertawakan, Bocah?" Kau mendengar suaramu bergetar, "kematian orangtuamu? Kau ingin berterimakasih padaku, sekarang kau menjadi yatim piatu?"

Dan ia tersenyum, pipi merona karena tawa — derainya lembut dan renyah, kontras dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala berlubang ibunya. Seolah mengisyaratkan, _sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab padaku, sialan._

Anak ini — ia membuatmu takut.

Saat kau mengangkatnya dari ranjangnya dan membawanya ke pelukanmu — dan bukannya menarik pelatuk seperti yang kaulakukan pada kedua orangtuanya, hal semudah itu — suara-suara di kepalamu tak berhenti berteriak, _kau sudah gila!_

 _._

"Levi," Kaney mengembuskan asap tembakaunya. "Tujuh belas tahun bukan usia yang ideal untuk memiliki anak."

"Aku tidak peduli. Isabel bisa mengurusnya."

"Isabel lebih piawai memotong leher orang daripada mengganti popok, kautahu itu."

Dan seperti biasa, Kaney selalu benar.

Saat Eren Jaeger menangis keras karena pokoknya terlalu penuh — atau mungkin juga karena ia tak bisa menemukan wajah sang ibu di antara orang-orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya — sementara kalian berempat terdiam kaku seperti orang bodoh; kau berpikir, _anggap saja ini semacam penebusan dosa._

.

Empat belas tahun bersamanya, kau selalu membohonginya.

Levi Ackerman hanyalah akronim lain dari kata bajingan, iblis, penjahat. Sebut semua kata-kata buruk di dunia dan itulah dirimu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyesal; tangan yang sudah terlanjur kotor takkan pernah kembali bersih. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menerimanya, lanjutkan hidup dan lupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

(Atau mungkin kau menyesal, satu-dua kali ketika malam terlalu buta dan hanya suara dengkur Eren yang menemanimu.

Atau mungkin kau menyesal, tiap kali kau menatapnya. Di wajah itu; raut bersemangat milik Carla dan mata hijau warisan Grisha.

Kau tidak pernah bertemu mereka, tapi kau bisa _merasakannya._ )

* * *

.

Tapi bagi Eren, kau hanya seorang ayah.

Ayah yang sangat disayanginya; pusat dari seluruh dunianya.

Eren pulang saat malam mulai larut, itu hal biasa. Tim _marching band_ -nya akan mengikutiku kejuaraan dua bulan lagi, dan ia adalah pemain terompet yang cukup baik untuk membuatmu bangga.

Yang tak pernah kauduga akan terjadi adalah; malam itu putramu menggedor pintu seperti kesetanan, memanggilmu seolah maut sedang megejarnya dengan sabit di belakang. Kau terburu membuka pintu dengan jantung menggila dan adrenalin terpacu — _bahkan tak sempat mengambil pistolmu!_ — hanya untuk mendapati putramu dengan wajah pucat pasi serta kaus putih berlumur darah, mencengkeram kerahnmu sembari berteriak dari ujung tenggorokan,

"Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang, Ayah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Dan kau tahu, kalau suatu hari ini memang akan terjadi. Kau menarik napas dan berusaha tenang. Cengkraman Eren di bajumu sudah kau lepaskan. "Lantas, apa sudah kau buang mayat itu? Sudah kau bersihkan sisa-sisa pembunuhan yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan bukanlah pertanyaan yang pantas ditanyakan saat keadaan ini. Itu seolah-olah kau mendukungnya.

Eren mengangguk cepat. "Sudah, Ayah," kemudian ia menggeleng. "tapi ... ya Tuhan, apakah benar aku sudah membunuh orang?!"

Matamu memicing tajam. "Pelankan suaramu. Masuk ke dalam rumah, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa pertanyaan."

* * *

(Bahwasannya, Eren telah menjadi sepertimu. Apalagi yang akan kautanyakan?)

* * *

Suasana hening yang mencekam ini membuat Eren susah untuk sekadar menarik napas. Matanya bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Kau membunuhnya. Pasti ada alasan, bukan?"

Kepalanya menunduk. "Seseorang …. Seseorang itu menghampiriku, saat aku ke luar dari minimarket. Ia bilang, jika aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayah, aku harus membunuh orang itu. Dia menunjuk penjaga minimarket itu. Aku … kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menjadi sepertimu. Kau terlihat hebat, walau aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan. Jadi—"

Entah mengapa, kau sangat emosi saat mendengar penjelasan Eren. Dengan cepat kau berdiri dan memukul meja. Dan kau telah membuat suatu keputusan. "Dengar," wajahmu sedikit melembut. "Aku pembunuh," Kemudian wajahmu mengeras. "Demi Tuhan, aku seorang pembunuh! Kau tidak boleh menjadi seperti diriku. _**Tidak**_."

"Tapi, Ayah—"

Suara sirine memotong ucapan Eren. Kau dan dia saling menatap satu sama lain. Napas Eren kembali berpacu. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya, bukan?!"

"Y-ya, aku sudah—"

Kau mendecih dan mengambil pistolmu. Tidak, mereka tidak akan pernah menahan putramu. Kau mengambil mantel dan menyelipkan pistol itu di sakunya. Eren telah kau beri isyarat untuk bersembunyi ke dalam dapur. Menarik napas, kau membuka pintunya dengan wajah tenang.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Kami ingin mencari seorang remaja lelaki, menggunakan seragam sekolah, dengan tinggi kira-kira ... 170cm. Bukankah dia memasuki rumah ini?" Seorang petugas berbadan tinggi dan tegap dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya bertanya. Di sebelahnya seorang petugas lagi (penampilan dan postur badan mereka hampir sama) tampak mengintip ke dalam rumahnya.

Kau menggeleng. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak melihat siapa pun lewat apalagi masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan kami memeriksa rumah Anda." Petugas yang tadinya sibuk mengintip ke dalam rumah menyeringai.

"Silakan."

* * *

(Kau jelas tahu itu salah. Mereka bisa saja menemukan Eren

... Tetapi, memang itu lah tujuanmu.

 **Mengakhiri semuanya.** )

* * *

Kau berjalan di belakang dua petugas tadi. Benar saja, mereka menemukan Eren yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Kau menyeringai. Tanganmu merayap ke dalam saku mantelmu. Menjadi gila.

"Apakah dia anaknya?" tanyamu.

Kedua petugas itu mengangguk dan memegangi tangan Eren. "Ya," ucap mereka.

Pistolmu telah keluar. Mereka yang melihat itu sontak mengambil tindakan. Salah satu petugas melompat dan mencoba merebut pistolmu. Namun, tentu mereka tak berhasil. Jelas, kau lebih handal. Kau menembak petugas yang mencoba merebut pistolmu. Kau menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Petugas itu melepaskan Eren dan mengambil pistolnya kemudian menembakkannya ke arahmu. Namun sekali lagi, kau lebih handal. Peluru itu meleset.

Dan kau menembaknya. Bukan petugas itu. Eren. Kau menembak Eren.

* * *

(Memang ini akhirnya, bukan? Eren tak pantas menjadi seperti dirimu. Eren tak pantas ditahan.

Eren pantas hidup lebih damai.)

* * *

Sungguh, kau tak kuat melihat wajahnya. Wajah putramu. Batinmu tertawa miris. Beginikah? Pistol ditanganmu berubah arah. Kini pistol itu mengarah ke kepalamu. Yang terakhir kau lihat hanyalah petugas yang mencoba berlari ke arahmu. Oh, bukan. Yang terakhir kali kau lihat adalah ...

 **Wajah putramu, Eren, di detik-detik terakhirnya**. Dan tak lama kau menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Kau menyusulnya.

* * *

(Lagipula, bukankah sedari awal memang seharusnya seperti ini? Eren memang seharusnya tidak ada. Dia memang seharusnya dibunuh saat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh.

Ah ... dosamu menumpuk bagai kubangan sampah. Dan Eren tak boleh menjadi sepertimu. Kau menyayanginya. Kau telah menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Ya, memang begini lah akhirnya.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Maaf, benar-benar maaf untuk akhir cerita yang kacauuu huhu :'( demi apa pun cerita ini tuh awalnya kereeeeen banget. Hiks (dan aku beneran minder) asdfghj tragedy bukan keahlian sayaaa. Dan ya, saya coba keluar dari zona nyaman itu. Mencoba dan ... akhirnya kaya begini :"(

Buat kak Eofiyv, maaaaaf fiknya jadi begini :"( padahal kakak tuh hebat banget buat ceritanyaaa huhuhu TAT

Kritik dan saran, silakan tulis di kotak review (butuh sangat, gaes. Buat belajar fic tragedy D:]

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Eofiyv dan Dyn Adr**


End file.
